1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic information recording and reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to means that enables a magnetic storage disk to store an increased amount of information.
2. Related Art Statement
A magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus is known, which comprises a magnetic disk having a multiplicity of annular recording tracks concentric with the axis of rotation, a disk drive for rotating the magnetic disk about its rotating axis, a magnetic head for writing and reading information on or from the magnetic disk, a head positioning device for positioning the magnetic head on a selected one of the annular recording tracks of the magnetic disk, and a read/write controller for controlling the information recording and reproducing operations on or from the recording tracks of the magnetic disk through the magnetic head. The annular recording tracks provided on the magnetic disk are identified with respective serial track numbers which are designated by a host device or system to which the apparatus is connected for interactive data communication. Upon designation of a serial track number by the host device to select the corresponding annular recording track on the magnetic disk, the head positioning device is activated to move the magnetic head in the radial direction of the magnetic disk, so that the magnetic head is positioned on the corresponding annular recording track for effecting information recording or reproduction on or from the designated annular recording track.
There has been a desire to increase the storage capacity of a magnetic disk. As one means to meet this desire, it has been attempted to increase the total number of bits that are stored on each annular recording track of the memory disk.